


Fish Story

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cute, Fishing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Isabelle goes fishing on a rare day off.





	Fish Story

On one of her rare days off, Isabelle decided to go fishing. It was a beautiful spring day, and the trees were blooming with fragrant flowers. Birds were chirping, and many of the villagers were running around catching bugs and butterflies.

When Isabelle reached the lake she cast her line. She sat on the dock with her feet dangling in the water. Isabelle took the time to enjoy her surroundings and the cool breeze in her face that caused her ears to stir slightly. 

Suddenly she got a bite. The fish on her line started to pull, and Isabelle had to quickly stand up in order to keep from falling face first into the lake. She braced herself and tugged at the line, and the fish tugged back with surprising force. Dog and fish struggled together for what seemed like hours. Finally, with one last powerful tug, Isabelle saw her line come up out of the water. At the end was one of the finest and largest rainbow trouts she had ever seen.

In the evening Isabelle invited some of the villagers to her home and prepared the fish for them. She told them all about her harrowing ordeal, and everyone agreed it was worth all the trouble she went through. Even Angus told her what a fine time he had. 

Once everyone left Isabelle cleaned up their leftovers and got ready for bed. She was so grateful to have such good friends to share her catch with. She hoped that there would be many days like this in the future. Isabelle went to sleep and dreamed of another beautiful day on the lake.


End file.
